


Love Story in Slow Motion

by AuroraNova



Series: Love Story in Slow Motion [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: In true Jack O'Neill relationship dynamite fashion, he hadn't even realized he was in love with Daniel until he took a job sixteen hundred miles away and Daniel was going to another galaxy.





	1. Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Passenger's "Let Her Go," a very angsty and beautiful song.

Lying in his bed in Georgetown, Jack had one of the worst-timed epiphanies known to man.

It started out as a regular evening. It was a long and tedious day of getting into the swing of things at the Pentagon, including a lot of names he was supposed to remember and a senator he already knew he didn’t like but needed to get on his side. Worn out, he picked up some Thai on the way home with every intention of relaxing.

It was a good curry, followed by a beer and ESPN viewing. Not a bad way to end a day. He had another long day coming up – a whole string of them, actually – so he figured he’d head to bed early. A good morning walk would help him start the day off right.

Funny that he’d ended up in a historic neighborhood when he never cared about that stuff. He was in Georgetown, despite the obscene rent, because it was convenient and he had plenty of influential people as neighbors. Good for appearances, as Davis had pointed out. The history didn’t really matter to Jack. That’d always been Daniel’s thing, and he’d appreciate the neighborhood far more than Jack.

Daniel. If he was around, Jack would have someone to bitch about the politics to who would actually understand why he put up with it at all, and he’d also get the benefit of Daniel’s insights. But no, Daniel had to go jetting off to a completely different galaxy, because the Milky Way wasn’t enough for him anymore.

Now it was just Jack, his right hand, and some hot memories. Sure, there was nothing stopping him from finding a fuck buddy in Washington, or theoretically a girlfriend, but the whole top secret thing was bound to destroy any relationship, and anyway nobody else would be Daniel.

He was just about to revisit some of those hot memories when it hit him: he didn’t want anyone else. He wanted Daniel.

Huh. That wasn’t how buddy fucking worked. Yeah, they’d had a lot of fun over the past year, but it wasn’t like he was in love with Daniel. He’d have known, right? It wasn’t like that. He just…

…wanted to talk with Daniel after work every day

…wished he could go to sleep next to Daniel

…missed even the stupid little things like the way Daniel’s hair stuck up when he was fresh out of the shower

Holy shit, he **_was_ ** in love with Daniel. And, in true Jack O’Neill relationship dynamite fashion, he hadn’t even realized until he took a job sixteen hundred miles away and Daniel was going to another galaxy. Why did he screw up every relationship in his life?

Well, it wasn’t like it mattered. Daniel was hell-bent on going to Atlantis, so – oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

_“This is an amazing opportunity to learn more about the Ancients.”_

_“In another galaxy.”_

_“It’s not like I have a partner to object. I’m not abandoning anyone.”_

_Jack shrugged. He didn’t like it, but he had no claim on Daniel. “Guess not. Still don’t know why our galaxy isn’t enough.”_

Daniel hadn’t come out and asked for more. He would never do that because he had a fear of rejection he tried to hide, and Jack damn well knew it. He’d still laid it out there, and Jack had turned him down without realizing. Only now, the night before Daniel was supposed to leave and himself committed to a new post, did Jack understand what he’d given up.

He hadn’t hated himself this much since Charlie’s accident. Nothing would ever be worse than that, but this was definitely second on the list of life regrets.

Daniel could do so much better than a repressed fifty-year-old who sucked at emotions and relationships in general, but somehow he still wanted Jack, who had his head so far up his own ass he didn’t even realize what was going on. He could’ve retired, kept Daniel in their galaxy, and had one last, real shot at happiness. But no, he hadn’t even known what he had until it was gone. Hadn’t known he loved Daniel until he let him go to another freaking galaxy.

On the heels of this revelation, sleep was a long time coming.


	2. Second Chance for an Oblivious Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ignore Kerry Johnson. Didn't happen in this 'verse.

After Daniel’s latest adventure, and the discovery of a whole new threat, Jack made a visit to SGC for a whole host of important professional reasons, and an even more important person one. He had the professional chats and managed not to let his personal reason intrude on the official talk with Daniel who, by some stroke of fortune, was still on Earth.

Once all his SCG business was squared away, he headed to the lockdown quarters. Since Daniel had moved out of his rental and put his belongings in storage, he was on base for the time being. Jack knocked on his door.

“If you’re here in an ill-advised attempt to cheer me up, I’m not in the mood,” said Daniel. He realized it was a personal visit, then.

A lesser man would’ve slunk away at the challenge in his tone. Jack, who wasn’t sure he would work up the courage to have this conversation a second time, held up a bag. “I brought rum and orange juice.”

This offering served its purpose of gaining him admission into Daniel’s room. “Alcohol on base? I thought that was at the very least frowned upon.”

“You gonna tell on me?”

“Hell no.” Daniel poured them each a drink. Rum and orange juice was his preference, not Jack’s, but in the absence of beer Jack would take one. Bringing a six-pack would’ve been a bit more obvious, and anyway, he had bigger concerns here.

“Good rum,” said Daniel.

“Glad you approve.” Jack had aimed to impress.

They sat at the table and shared an awkward silence. Daniel was the first to speak. “I’m still going to Atlantis.”

Jack resisted the urge to stare at his glass, instead keeping his eyes on Daniel. “You said you didn’t have a significant other to object if you went off to another galaxy.”

“Yes, I did.”

“If you did have someone, would you still go?”

Daniel’s gaze didn’t ease at all. Damn, Jack was hoping to soften him up a little more. “I might not, but it’s been made abundantly clear that I don’t have a partner to take into account.”

Well, too late to back out now. Time to put all his cards on the table. “About that. What if the person who wants to be your partner is a complete shit who didn’t realize he loves you until you were on your way to Pegasus, and now has to give Washington a year?”

There. He’d said it. On base wasn’t his preference, but since he and Daniel were both staying there, it had to do. Besides, these quarters didn’t have cameras inside, so they were safe.

Daniel’s eyes widened. “I… that would certainly add variables.”

Not a complete shutout. Jack could work with that. “Look, I know it’s not fair, and I swear I wasn’t trying to set a record for a lack of emotional awareness.”

At that, Daniel almost smirked. Progress.

“I know it’s more than I have any right to ask, but here we are.”

“Your timing sucks.”

Not an absolute no. Jack actually started to hope he might have a chance, despite his massive fuck-up.

“I hadn’t left yet,” said Daniel after an interminable silence. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was in Washington and it was the night before you were leaving. Didn’t seem fair to ask you to give up your dream.”

“And now?”

“Now I figured since you’re still here, I have nothing left to lose and everything to gain.”

Daniel considered. “Mitchell wants me to stay on SG-1.”

“I know.” He wanted to take over Jack’s team instead of making his own, and Jack couldn’t blame the guy even if wasn’t sure he liked the idea much.

“I can’t say it hasn’t occurred to me that I might need to stay in this galaxy and help fight the Ori.”

Jack didn’t say anything. Daniel wasn’t looking for a reply.

“I don’t need to go to Atlantis to be fulfilled professionally.”

“You don’t?” Good news there. “Is this because of what you found in England?”

“Partly,” said Daniel. “There’s a lifetime of work stored away in this mountain, too.”

“So going to Atlantis was…”

“A good excuse to leave,” admitted Daniel. “I wasn’t happy with the status quo, and Atlantis would’ve kept my mind off the shortcomings of my personal life.”

Someone emotionally adept probably would’ve explored this more. Jack had never claimed to be emotionally adept. “And now?”

“Now I’m thinking,” said Daniel.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

Jack shrugged. It was a long list. “Not realizing what you mean to me a long time ago, or at least before I took the Pentagon job. Letting you think you were just a convenient fuck buddy. Coming here when I’m a year out from retirement and in no position to offer you what you deserve. Take your pick.”

Daniel took a long drink. “Have I mentioned how much your timing sucks?”

“Yeah, but I’d already figured it out on my own.”

“What do I mean to you, Jack?”

He thought he’d already made it clear, but he’d say it a thousand times if that’s what it took for Daniel to believe him. “Everything, Daniel. You mean everything. If you can forgive me for being such an oblivious bastard, once I retire, I’ll be all yours. We’ll get a place where you can have a hundred bookcases and I can set up my telescope, and I’ll go wherever you want to find new caches of artifacts.” He used the correct noun, as opposed to ‘rocks,’ to show he was serious.

“You would live openly with a man?”

“Not any man,” Jack corrected, “You, and yes, I’d thank my lucky stars every day that I didn’t ruin my chance to be with the person I love.”

“It’s too bad you sold your house,” said Daniel.

Something suspiciously like optimism started rising in Jack’s chest. “Is that a yes?”

Finally, _finally_ , Daniel smiled. “Yes, you bastard, it’s a yes.”

Jack stood up and yanked him into a hug. “I do not deserve you.”

“Probably not, but I happen to love you anyway.”

Hearing that made Jack happier than he’d been in… actually, longer than he cared to remember. “I haven’t sold the house. I got an offer my realtor thinks I should take, but I haven’t accepted it yet. Kinda thought you’d want to pick out a place together, though.”

“Your house feels like home,” said Daniel. “More than my places, the last few years.”

Inspiration struck. “You’ll need a place here. Move in.”

“To your house?”

“You just said it feels like home.”

Daniel shook his head. “Not without you.”

“Fine.” Seemed silly, but Jack wasn’t in a position to argue. “I’m still taking it off the market.” Too bad he hadn’t left the bed there, or this conversation could relocate.

“Can you afford a mortgage and rent in DC?”

“I moved up a pay grade, and I don’t spend much money.” Hell, the house was two-thirds paid off anyway. Jack hadn’t had time to spend a lot of money over the last several years, so he’d funneled it into a plan to pay a twenty-year mortgage in ten years. “It’ll be like a promise.”

“Does that mean you won’t sleep with anyone in DC?”

“Only when you can find an excuse to be in DC.” Jack finally let go of the hug so he could look Daniel in the eye. “And you won’t let Mal Doran drag you to bed?”

“The only person sharing my bed will be you. Actually, that’s been true for some time.”

“Deal,” said Jack. “And same here. It’s only been you.”

They’d never done much kissing before. Once in a while, when they were in the middle of sex, but never just standing there fully clothed. It seemed like a good way to signal the change in their relationship, so Jack went for it.

It was a good call. Daniel basically melted, and Jack realized kissing was something Daniel had needed for a long time. Yeah, he’d been stupid and clueless, but damned if he wasn’t going to spend his entire retirement making up for it. In the meantime, he could at least give Daniel this.

He wondered how often the commander of Homeworld Security could come up with reasons to visit SGC. Had to be once every couple of months, at minimum. But he could worry about that later. Now was for kissing.


	3. All Yours

It was closer to two years before Jack could retire, thanks to the damn Ori. Jack hated that, even if Daniel understood. He got to Colorado Springs as after as he could, even got Daniel out to DC a couple of times, and made sure they kissed every chance they got. He also paid off his house and sent Daniel a copy of the paperwork with one word written on it: _promise._

As soon as the Ori sons of bitches were history, he put in his retirement papers and ignored all attempts to change his mind.

Daniel had to wonder when it was finally going to happen, and sure enough, when they got back to his apartment after the celebratory “ding dong, the last Goa’uld is dead” lunch, he got his serious look. “Is there anything keeping you in Washington now?”

“Another three and a half weeks of tying up loose ends and getting my successor up to speed.”

Daniel’s face lit up. “Really?”

“I put in for retirement as soon as the Ori were gone. You should probably start packing.”

There was no talking for a while after that, what with Daniel dragging him off to the bedroom.

“It’s really going to happen,” said Daniel, all relaxed and happy after good sex.

“Yep. I’m gonna put the house in your name too, so it’s ours.”

Daniel smiled. “You romantic, Jack.” He moved so their legs were pressed together. “What are you going to do in your retirement?”

“Put you first.”

“Okay.” Daniel blinked. “I may have to rescind the sarcasm regarding your romanticism.”

Jack laughed and kissed him. “I also have plans to catch up on my fishing. What do you think about a dog?”

“I’m not picking up dog shit.”

“Okay. If I promise to do that?”

“I’m convincible if it’s not a giant dog that’s going to jump up and slobber all over me.”

Reasonable enough requirements, and Jack could definitely work with them. “Sweet.”

“I think it’s time for me to leave SG-1.”

Jack had hoped for this. “Are you going to stay with SGC?”

“Yes. Or at least, I want to.”

“Won’t be a problem,” Jack assured him. “Nobody wants you to leave.”

“There’s plenty for me to do, and I’m sure I’ll still go offworld from time to time, but I might keep something resembling normal hours.”

Jack would believe that when he saw it. “All those things you never got to explore because we had to fight?”

“Exactly. Not to mention the knowledge of the Asgard, which alone is several lifetimes’ worth of work in itself.”

Speaking of the Asgard, Jack was going to miss Thor. Damn shame about that mass suicide. Speaking of changes, “Carter is going to Atlantis.”

“I know.”

He had to ask. “Do you wish you were going too?”

“Not particularly. As I said, there’s more to do here than I could ever hope to complete, and we finally have a galaxy without a race of evil aliens, which I’d like to enjoy instead of jumping to another enemy. Not to mention a certain soon-to-be-retired general.”

“I come in last, huh?”

It’d been a joke, but Daniel got all serious. “Never.” More kissing. “You come first, now.”

Oh yeah. Retirement was going to be _great._

* * *

 

Jack flew home with two suitcases, leaving the rest of his belongings to be delivered a few days later. He sold his DC car, which he’d never liked much anyway. It felt weird to fly commercial, but a good kind of weird, like he wasn’t carrying the weight of the world anymore. Not being on a military plane meant he could be whoever he wanted, even Daniel’s boyfriend.

“Jack!”

He looked over and saw Daniel waving from the other side of the baggage carousel. Deciding his luggage could wait, he strode over and wrapped Daniel in a big hug. It was probably longer and tighter than a friendly hug, and that was okay now. He was officially retired, and he could hug Daniel whenever he felt like it, which was going to be often.

They’d made their sacrifices, fought the good fight, saved the world. Now it was their time, and Jack could finally make good on his promises. At last, he was free to say the words they had both been waiting for.

“I’m all yours, Daniel.”

 


End file.
